Maybe Episode 78
by PuzzledHats
Summary: The Lizzie Bennet Diaries - My first attempt at fanfiction because I can't help thinking about how episode 78 of Lizzie Bennet Diaries will go down. Also really hoping Darcy comes back next episode, but I kind of doubt that will happen.


"Hey everyone! Welcome back to Pemberley Digital. I've been here for almost a whole week now and...I'm feeling pretty guilty." Lizzie looks away at her last word. Yes, guilt would explain that pit in her stomach.

"Don't get me wrong," she continues with a little more enthusiasm, "things here are great! I am learning so much. And you would not believe their editing studios! But the truth is, my name is Lizzie Bennet and I think I have to delete my videos."

After the entrance music plays, a distressed looking Lizzie tries to explain, "Look, I know we've been through a lot together and I have given this a lot of thought. It's just, over this last week I've come realize how damaging some of my video's could be to certain individuals. Mainly, Darcy."

She shrugs, "I just keep thinking about what would happen if one of his employees finds my videos, particularly the one where he confesses he was in love with me and I very publicly rejected him. That would be bad for both him and I."

Someone in a blue dress comes in to frame by the door, Lizzie doesn't notice her.

"I would feel a lot better if I just took them all down." She's looking at the camera, hoping that maybe someone will understand how hard of a decision this is.

"You can't take them down!" comes the voice of worried Gigi behind her.

"Hey and yes, I can. I think I have to." Lizzie moves over, making room for Gigi to sit next to her.

"Why would you have to? I already told you it's ok. I've seen the videos. I'm his sister, if anyone has the right to be angry it's me and I'm not. You have to keep them up."

"No, it's too complicated now. I'm not sure how you have forgiven me for what I said, but I can't help but feel that the rest of Darcy's acquaintances would not be so kind. I just would really hate to embarrass him. I have to stop filming." She moves to get up and turn the camera off, but Gigi grabs her arm and pulls her back.

"No you can't." Gigi switches tactics. "Don't you think you owe it to your audience to show the continuing story?" She gestures at the office around them.

Lizzie stares at the camera, hesitates a moment before "Yeah, I guess."

"You're right, those videos could be embarrassing, for both of you, but you have a chance to redeem yourself and Darcy. I promise, he isn't as bad as you think he is." Gigi looks hopeful, she has to convince Lizzie to keep up the videos.

"Maybe you're right. I mean, Darcy totally could have had me take them down and he didn't. So..." she trails off, not sure if her conclusion is the correct one.

"Then it's settled" Gigi says, smiling widely at the camera now. But Lizzie still isn't smiling. "The reason I came by was to ask if you wanted to go grab some dinner with me?"

"Oh," Lizzie begins but is interrupted by an unmistakable voice coming down the hallway.

"Gigi, I got your message. I made reservations. Who is this friend you are bringing?" Will Darcy appears in the door way and stops abruptly so that his head is just out of the shot. "Lizzie?"

"Hi Darcy." Lizzie gives a feeble attempt at a wave, looking very much as if she wishes she was anywhere else.

Gigi is already up and grabbing Darcy by the hand pulling him over, sandwiching herself between Darcy and Lizzie, who both wear identical expressions of horror.

"I was just inviting Lizzie to come have dinner with us." Gigi can't wipe the smile from her face.

"I," Will begins but sees the camera. "You're filming again."

"Yes." Lizzie says

"I, umm, how are you? Uh, how is your family"

"We're all well. Thank you for asking."

"Good, good" He is shaking his head up and down, clearly trying to get some coherent thoughts going. "You're here?"

He asks it as a question and Lizzie launches in to an explanation. It's all run on sentences with no breaks for breathing. All she can think is that she has to explain that this was in no way planned.

Gigi, thankfully interrupts her, "Lizzie is job shadowing us for her thesis. Don't you think Pemberley is the perfect company to give a well rounded view of media today?"

"Oh yes, of course." He seems to calm down slightly, talking about his business is something he can manage. "I hope you like it here."

He sounds genuine and looks her in the eye for the first time.

"I do. This place is amazing!" She can't help the smile that comes to her face. "I can't even believe this place is real. It's incredible. You should be so proud of what you've done here.

And he smiles back, openly happy. "I'm so glad you like it."

Gigi's eyes dart between the two of them as they both fail to realize they are smiling at each other, lost in a moment that she can't bring herself to break.

But eventually (was it 2 seconds or 2 hours?), Lizzie comes to her senses. Pulling her eyes away from Darcy's. They both turn to look at the camera.

Gigi's smile has somehow gotten bigger as she throws her arms around both of them, "So, dinner?"


End file.
